


D Darko the Guardian

by everstar81



Category: Destiny (Video Game), guardian-destiny
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81





	D Darko the Guardian

There wasn't time to think, just run.   
She didn't need the floating, talking “Ghost” to tell her to. She didn’t know how long she had been out but her instincts were still razor sharp.   
It wasn't until they came to a dimly lit room the entirety of which was lost in shadows that she caught her breath and could begin to take in what was going on.   
This Ghost thing said something about fallen and a military structure.   
Military structure?   
She had been dead, that she knew but why would she die in or near a military structure?   
She contemplated trying to remember but Ghost got the lights on and as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw movement, like a scattering of pigeons when you walk too close.   
Pigeons? She asked herself.   
Ghost came whizzing back at her, frantic tainted voice and the metal scraping noise as a barrier was raised. No time to think, just move!   
A rifle?!   
Holy crap shit! What is that?! Not normal, not of Earth, not friendly… more of them and lasers.  
Lasers hum and give off heat. Bullets fly from the dusty old rifle.   
These things walk upright and howl, they have guns too, and they're shooting at her. They die if you punch enough holes in em.   
One cowers, backs away down the corridor. Red beams and an otherworldly scream. The smell is horrible.   
A open space filled with things from another life. Those things fall from the ceiling, some have four arms.   
Keep shooting and ducking, find cover and reload. She doesn't know how she knows this, she merely wants to live, she wants to go home.   
Where is home?   
“The Fallen have a tighter hold on the place than I thought.” Ghost says.   
She looks at it from behind her helm with a look she's glad it can't see.   
Her booted feet get soaked running through the stale water in the pipe feeding out to bright sky and more rusted, ancient things. More discarded life. A shot of red streaks overhead. Fallen, Ghost calls them that. Questions later.   
More bullets now.   
Their surprised but still charge at her.   
Ghost whirls out of the grasp of a two armed Fallen, she stabs it with a knife she didn't know she had and it falls.   
A four armed one sinks bullets in her belly and she screams.   
No time to reload, they have the advantage.   
Something pushes her, something numbs the hurt and she swings, blade buried in a Fallen chest. Grunting as she pulls it out.   
Reload, reload.   
The bullets spray away the fear until flying, whirling death dart at her. No time, just kill it.   
Almost safe…   
They leap at her from shadows as she rushes in.   
Bullets and blade, the only reason she's made it this far.   
She draws a sharp breath, the world is electric it seems. Ache and fog gone, there's more to her now. She doesn’t understand but there's no time to care.  
Ghost said there's a ship, she hopes he's not wrong like the Fallen.   
Fallen are like roaches, keep popping up!   
She doesn't know how the grenade thing happened but she's happy it did.   
Almost safe? No more baddies? She doesn't ask, she can smell them now. She knows the scent.   
She peeks around a wall.   
There's freedom and safety surrounded by a couple Fallen and there on the ship, like an overfed tick, sits a big baddie.   
He glows.   
She switches one rifle for another. The bullets from this one have a crack to them like a whip. Fallen fall like the were stung by a whip. But that big baddie, he moves fast. He hides. More come, more fall until there's no more ammo for the whip.   
She looks at the ship suspended there.   
Safety, quiet, home…   
She looks at the baddie.   
Lurking behind cover, cowardly.   
Gotta move or die.   
She charges, the grenade lands at big baddies feet. He screams from shock and pain. One of his bullets rips through her shoulder, one grazes her helm.   
But she doesn't stop, she keeps shooting, dodging, stab and reload.   
She doesn't stop until baddie wails and hits the hard packed dirt floor.   
She nearly collapses too, hurt.   
Drained.   
She stands there watching Ghost buzz around the ship then disappear into it. Too close to free to give up now.   
She's even a little proud of herself…   
Until there's a great billow of noise and stink from a crater in the wall and more Fallen file out like soldiers itching for war.   
That baddies a lot bigger than the last, holy shit.   
She feels like she'd puke if she had anything ingested. Yet she can't run. The ship is freedom, it's hope, it's everything at this moment.   
She watches ready to give everything to defend the ship and Ghost as huge baddie jumps out of the hole and roars. She’ll tell Ghost to run for it while she tries to make a last stand, no need for them both to die.   
But her ears roar.   
They roar with a tinkling noise and she feels herself moving.   
“I'm bringing you in!” Ghost announces in her ears.   
A moment later she's standing in a cob webby, dusty cockpit and Ghost is dancing over the controls with streams of energy.   
Through the windshield she sees land and structures falling away as sky, pure blue with cotton candy clouds meet them.   
“We can go back for them when you're ready.” Ghost says.   
Slumping into the lone seat, she pulls off her helm and shakes her head. “I don't think that'll be any time soon.” She shakes her head again because she finds she has long dark curled hair. “Do you have a name?” she adds instinctively reaching out to the Ghost who then rests in her hand.   
“I've never had one. I've never had a Guardian either. A lot of Guardians name their Ghost though.”  
“Is there one you like?”  
“Well… I watched a Pre Golden Age media file once. A character in it was named Ned. I like Ned.”  
“Ned it is then.” she smiled.   
Ned looked up at her. He fidgets a lot. His one gleaming eye thing always looking around, monitoring.   
“Do you remember your name?” he asked quietly.   
She was silent for a few minutes but finally nodded her head, “Daithi. I think my name is Daithi.”

 

The ship descended through the clouds and there it stood with dignity, raising like hope above the cramped, hazy city.  
“The Tower” Ned whispered with reverence.  
“What is that?” Daithi asked sitting up in the pilot's seat and blinking at the massive white sphere looming over head, wisps of clouds curled around it and it took up a large amount of sky.  
“That's the Traveler…” Ned began but Daithi stared at the Traveler paying no attention to what the Ghost was saying. “Everything ok?” Ned asked buzzing around her.  
Looking down, she realized her gloved hands were curled into tight fist and she was standing. “I...I don’t know. Seeing that thing, the Traveler, made me...angry?” she said turning her eyes back to the sphere. “I think I remember, something...it makes my head hurt.”   
“It's ok, we're home.” said Ned.   
True enough they were at hovering over the Tower. It seemed grander and more real than the Traveler, and it made the anger in Daithi die away.   
“There’s a transmat back here, if you come stand on it I can transmat you to the Tower.”   
Following his instructions, she stood on the slightly raised murmuring platform. It glew with white-blue light and she began to feel that moving sensation again, butterflies in her stomach. A moment later, she stood in a windswept plaza, with bright red banners waving her hello and people milling about.  
“Welcome to the last safe city on Earth…” Ned began.  
“Greetings Ghost, is this your Guardians first time here.” asked a whiny voice behind Daithi. Turning she found a skeletal machine regarding her and Ned.   
“Yes!” Ned replied proudly, whirling around to face the machine.   
“I am Alan 315, Welcome to The Tower Guardian. Please state your tag.”  
“Tag?” Daithi asked looking at Ned.  
“What you would like to be called, it doesn’t have to be your name, but it has to be unique to you.” he said.   
Thinking for a moment then she said, “Darko. Do think that will work Ned, D. Darko the Guardian?” she smiled.  
“Copy, D.Darko.Guardian” Alan replied tapping on the hand held screen in his hand.  
“Just Darko.” Ned said as Daithi began to protest.  
“That tag is too short. D.Darko.Guardian is directed to meet with…” here Alan looks Daithi over, “Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard. Have a pleasant life Guardian.” then walked off to another newly appeared Guardian.  
“What was that?” Daithi asked following a muttering Ned away from the arriving Guardians.  
“A frame that needs more than a wipe!” Ned replied as they made their way down a flight of stairs to the interior of the Tower.   
“A wha wha?”   
“Artificial intelligence. A ai, far lesser ones, called Frames. They work around the Tower and and some places in the City. Mainly support. Their the lowest rung in the AI ladder I guess you could say.”  
“Who's the top? Ghost?”   
“Well, that's up for debate… some say Ghost, some say Exos. You're about to meet the greatest Exo I've ever met. Cayde-6. He’s ancient. He’s also the Hunter Vanguard so you'll be working with him a lot.”  
As they spoke Daithi stared at the new world around her- there was a lady in the shadows with a glowing green ball in her hand calling out that darkness was upon them, another Frame, this one behind a counter talking across the room to a massive Guardian wearing a helm with one full wicked looking horn and another that was broken off. Finally she came to a large open room with a huge table set into its recessed middle.   
“Those are the Vanguard- Ikora Rey of the Warlock to the right, Commander Zavala of the Titan in the middle and your Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6 to the left.” Ned whispered to her.   
Of the three Cayde looked the least intimidating. With a deep breath, Daithi took the last few steps down into the Hall of Guardians and acrossed the room.   
Cayde stood up straight and turned to her, at first she was shocked by his bright blue eyes then he spoke she found herself staring at his mouth area, it lit up yellow. She didn't think it was polite to stare so she peered down at her dirty boots.   
“It's ok, kid, I'm used to it.” he said with a chuckle.   
Her head popping up, Daithi looked at the Exo wide eyed.   
“My first piece of advice, don't take everything so seriously. It cheapens life. Now your Ghost picked a winner, I think. You're a small thing but you wouldn't had made it outta the dome if you weren't plucky. What's your name?”  
“Daithi Darko.” she said with a small smile.  
“Yep, that frame did it again, put you down as D.Darko.Guardian. Some'thin wrong with his comprehension. Don't feel bad. Last Guardian through was No.Thats.Not.” As he spoke, Cayde's Ghost transmatted a engram onto the table before him. “This is yours.” he continued handing it over to the new Hunter “And there's a weapon waiting for you with Banshee. Um, by the way, don't stare at his spikes, he's kinda self conscious about it.” he winked.   
Giggling, Daithi nodded, “Thank you, sir.”  
“Hey! None of that! Just Cayde, ok Darko? Now get.”  
Engram in hand, Daithi turned to leave.   
“Be safe out there, kid.” the Exo added quietly.  
Looking over her shoulder, Daithi flashed him a smile and bumped into a Titan but escaped red faced out of the Hall. 

“So we have new orders, new gear, and a almost new ship, I think we're ready to go.” said Ned as they stepped back into the fading sunlight washing over the plaza of the tower when they were all done.   
“Do we need to go get the ship?” the Hunter asked looking around.  
“No, just say the word and I'll transmat you on and we'll be in orbit in no time.”  
With a look at the Traveler, Daithi nodded. “Ok.”  
Once in the ship, Ned started buzzing around the controls beginning to explain to her what they all meant and which order they should be used, which dealt with what and which should only be used in case such or such happened.   
“What do you know about the Fallen?” she asked suddenly.  
Pausing, the Ghosts shell whirled around his single glowing eye. “I know everything that's in the public grimoire, or database. Ghost are usually instructed to not tell their Guardians anything if they don't ask or only when the Guardian reaches the moment when that information is deemed necessary.” he waited a tick before adding “I, and most other Ghost, know more than what's in the public database and I've always thought the whole idea was stupid.”  
Daithi made herself comfortable in the seat. “Tell me everything you know.”

“So the Fallen were visited by the Traveler before us but this 'Darkness' came and the Traveler fled but the Fallen couldn't so they took the brunt of the Darkness' wrath. Their whole species was almost wiped out and they worlds were destroyed. The Traveler showed up here in our solar system, made everything awesome and fun then the Darkness appeared but the Traveler couldn't run away this time so it made Ghost and Guardians to fight the Darkness or whatever the Collapse was then went into sleep mode. So that's how things have been for...”  
“Centuries.” Ned finished.   
“And the reason the Fallen are here now is because they want the Traveler back?”  
“That we know of or a new world to make their own. The Fallen that have made it here don't really like to talk. They think we stole the Traveler.”  
“Has anyone tried talking to them?”  
“Kinda sorta. There was a group of Humans escorted by a band of Guardians about 1000 years ago that tried. They made some headway but in the end, the Fallen killed them and no one's tried since. That was between sieges a couple 100s of years part.”  
Daithi stared out at the Earth.   
“They did really take advantage of the collapse though. And the whole shooting at you thing...”  
“Why couldn't the Traveler leave? I mean I'm glad it didn't, cause there be no Ghost and Earth probably would've been lost without you guys...”  
“Well, no one really knows why. There's dozens of rumors, of course.” Ned chuckled.  
“Seems like us and the Fallen are both victim of the Traveler and this Darkness.”  
“I've been around since the moment the Traveler died, I've witnessed some really horrible things and some really great things. Even though I didn't have a Guardian, I saw a fair share of death on both sides while I was looking for you. I see it this way, us Guardians, we're like you said in the same situation as the Fallen. The Fallen came here though and killed millions of innocent people. And we didn’t steal anything.”  
“Both sides have blood on their hands but in the end its roles we were casted into by a force that isn't able or willing to talk.”  
“Exactly.” Ned then settled on the controls, he didn't speak for a long while, Daithi was lost in her thoughts until he made a throat clearing noise. “You do have the option of walking away. You can go down to the City and start a life. I can't be there though, so if you die, you really die. It's rare, but it does happen. Some Guardians just get tired of killing and quit.”  
Now it was Daithi's turn to be silent. She stared out at her home planet, while Ned fidgeted on the console. She'd occasionally glance at him through her long, dark lashes until she could barely contain herself.   
“You don't think you're getting rid of me that easy, do you?” she said smoothly. “Anyways, it's my first day on the job...Cayde's damn interesting, I want to know why the Traveler didn't run this time plus I got this cool ship...which reminds me, lay in coordinates for the Cosmodome Ned.”

“Is this how the rest of the world is?” Daithi stood on the wreckage of a crashed ship reloading her auto rifle surrounded by the bodies of a few Fallen.   
“Desolate and empty? Yes. There's fortified colonies clinging to life here and there. Former Guardians and stray Ghost that help them, but for the most part this is Earth now.” replied Ned humming over the ship. “We should check out the information hub they were able to restore in the tunnels near here.” he added turning his gleaming eye at her.  
Instantaneously, a blip appeared on the tracker of Daithi's helm and she nodded. As they set off towards the larger structure yards ahead, the Hunter's attention was caught by a twinkling noise coming from a group of rocks near a smaller building. As she approached it, she found it to be a silvery plant thing growing out of a cracked chemical container.   
“That's Spinmetal. Collect it, you'll need components to upgrade gear and weapons. Or at the least, trade it.”   
“Is there no more music?” Daithi asked as they continued. “I have a song...well the rhythm of a song stuck in my head.”  
Here, Ned stopped, his shell whirling. “What it is? Can you hum it for me? I've had a lot of spare time over the last few centuries and I traveled all over Earth. I found millions of Pre and Golden age media files. I have a massive collection, books too! It's a hobby.” he added shyly.  
Smiling at her Ghost behind her helm, Daithi tried her best to reproduce the rhythm. They worked it over as they moved on. Ned was nearly able to find the song when coming down the stairs of the huge building, Daithi heard a distinctive chime sound. Following it to a small room under the stairs, she found a loot cache. “This is starting to get fun.” she laughed slipping the glimmer in her pouch.  
After a few more Fallen and scanning the information hub, Ned found a site where there could be a warp drive.  
“Oh awesome, time to visit Big Baddie.” the Hunter stated dryly.

 

“Maybe Big Baddie left, that's possible right?” Daithi said before popping out from behind a wall and shooting a dreg dead.   
“Well sure, anythings possible.” Ned answered distracted.   
Four more shots and another dreg fell.   
“Found it!” the Ghost exclaimed his shell whirling. A second later, Daithi heard the opening notes of the song that had been stuck in her head come through her helm. “Ancient group called AC/DC, song Back in Black. I'm pulling up more of their catalog.”   
Dropping the last of the Fallen, Daithi turned to her Ghost, “Freaking awesome...”  
but a deep roar sliced through the air.”It's in the walls!” Ned said shell coming apart and back again.   
The Hunter drove behind a wall. “Big Baddie is bigger than I remember!” she panted. She stood with her back against the wall. “Can they understand me?”   
“Research found that from the Vandals ranks up, Fallen usually can understand us.” the Ghost returned as bullets sprayed the wall she rested against.   
Muttering to herself, Daithi took a deep breath and popped her head out from behind the wall. “Hi! I'm wondering if I could have that warp drive? I really don't want to shoot you guys. I get that you're in the same mess we are so maybe we could just be cool about this?”   
To Ned's shock, the shots stopped and there was some guttural noises from the Fallen, but before he could translate, bullets whizzed passed the Hunter's helm. She ducked behind the wall again, “I'm thinking that was a no?”   
“Yyeaahhh. But hey, you tried.”   
Sighing, Daithi checked her Sniper rifle then switched back to her auto. “Fine, we'll do this the hard way.”   
She darted out from behind the wall and took out two Vandals at once with her bomb and auto. She ducked behind another wall and switched to her sniper. Through it all, Ned kept her helm filled with music.  
She stepped out of hiding and aimed at the Archon. “We could have been friends!” she said as he growled in anger having taken a clip to the head. A tick later, a particular melody came over her ears, the lines “Why can't we be friends,why can't we be friends...” causing a smirk.  
“Very funny Ned” she said emptying another clip into the Archons red gleaming eyes as more Vandals popped out of hole. 

 

Zavala was a intimidating person. He seemed in sharp contrast to his counterpart to his right. Rigid, surrounded by a wall of bulky shiny bright painted armor and marked by a deeply lined brow, his voice cut across the Hall of Guardians even at a whisper. As she looked up at his periwinkle, battle scarred face, Daithi thought that if he attempted to smile, his face might crack, and she was sure it had been forever and a day since he had had anything to smile about. His voice was commanding yet seemed warm as he congratulated her on the victory over the Archon. He had given the newborn Hunter two more missions that she was eager to set off on but the sudden rumble from her middle made Daithi pause just passed the crazy lady and her glowing green ball.   
“I heard that!” Ned quipped.  
“I'm sure everyone did.” Daithi giggled. “Ha, I'm hungry. Interesting.”   
“Sorry, I should have planned for this... Of course you'd need to eat.”  
“It's ok Ned, don't beat yourself up. I am your first Guardian, right?” Daithi giggled. “Now um... Where do I get food?”  
As it turned out for Daithi, the problem wasn't where to get, it was what to eat. Once transmatted onto a courtyard several stories below the Hall of Guardians, the Hunter found at least two dozen Guardians scattered across it at tables or benches even some sitting in grassy areas, all eating. Through a set of self opening doors, and her nose was overcome by the most painfully delicious smells. The entire wing of the Tower was one food court, open around the clock to all Guardians, workers and their families or guest Ned informed her. There was a Japanese restaurant, barbecue, pizza, sandwiches, Greek, vegetarian, just desserts, ice cream, salads.. A seemingly endless choice of food. In the middle of it all was a great chattering army of Guardians, mostly Human and Awaken though a few Exos were scattered about, at more tables and benches of almost every type.   
“Holy mother of Cayde!” Daithi breathed her eyes as wide as her Ghost.   
“What do you feel like eating?” Ned chuckled.  
“Everything!” Daithi answered. 

 

“That probably wasn't a good idea.” Ned said nervously. He was leading Daithi down a tangle of corridors and small sitting areas the Hunter had no desire to even try to memorize at the moment. “We're almost there.” he added.   
The door he brought Daithi to looked like most of the others but slid open when he interacted with the data screen on it.   
“I think I'm going to be sick.” a ashen faced Daithi said a few steps into the room. Seeing a couch, she sat on it heavily and groaned.   
“I did try to stop you after that second tequila shot and third round of onion rings. But I'm pretty sure that spicy burrito and milk shake didn't help either.” the Ghost grumbled scanning her.   
Burping the Hunter slumped against the arm of the couch. “So this is how it ends.” she moaned and promptly fell asleep.

Ned waited patiently on the table beside the couch in the dimly lit apartment. He researched his media files for music for Daithi and made notes of things to address with her, things she might what to know and go over all he thought he knew about caring for and guiding a Guardian against the Darkness. The moment he was born by will of the Traveler, he had had a massive amount of information about humans stored within him. In the first few centuries, he had almost worshiped the Traveler. He lived to prove to his maker that his Guardian would be the one that fought back the Darkness and would restore the Traveler. He had specific guidelines for what to look for and what to root out. He had witnessed the horror that came when other Ghost failed to follow those guides and had sworn to never make the same mistake. He had witnessed the rise of many great Guardians over the centuries and had envied them. As he traveled Earth to find his Guardian, he had discovered things about humans not included in his data banks. He had learned that they were not as standard as perhaps the Traveler omitted. He also found his love of the Traveler waning after watching war after war spread across what was left of Earth in the shadow of the Traveler and by whose who had followed it to Earth. Now his Guardian was curled up on the couch snoring lightly, burping every now and then. Daithi certainly wasn't what he had imagined she would be. She was weird, she asked questions, she was doubtful of the Traveler and funny. Nor was she tall and thin as the guides had specified. She was rather short and shapely. He wondered for a moment if he hadn't given into his eagerness to have a Guardian that he had made a mistake. What if he failed to be able to care for her or lead her in the Light. What if she decided she wanted no part in this endless war. So he waited quietly feeling very unsure of things.

When Daithi did wake up, she said one word “Bathroom”.   
Ned used his light to show her the direction and off she ran. Right behind her, Ned was met by the door slamming shut on him. “I can't relive you from here!” he called, but the sounds that came from the bathroom assured him, she was very much alive.  
When the door opened, Daithi looked horrible. “Never mention the f-o-o-d word to me again. It has deeply betrayed me.” she said. “Who ever stocks these rooms is awesome though, I found stomach stuff in the medicine cabinet.”   
Ned didn't tell her that it probably belonged to the last Guardian that lived in this apartment, or the high turnover of new Guardians they had been having for the last few months.   
After she took a shower and another long swig of the bright pink stuff, Daithi was ready to go. 

 

After a surprisingly short mission to investigate more Fallen that led to Daithi's introduction to the Hive, they were approached by a dignified looking frame at the transmat spot in the plaza and immediately escorted to see the Speaker. The Hunter glanced at Ned as they entered the room with a great whirling thing in the middle. She hadn't had time to ask just who the Speaker was. They stood for a few moments near the bottom of the stairs, Ned fixed on the Traveler floating there just beyond the whirling mechanism. To Daithi, the Tower seemed so dead and quiet in the twilight. A few hush toned Guardians had been in the plaza and a warm light glowed from the Hall of Guardians where a communication from the Vanguard had told them she was to meet Cayde.  
The Speakers even, majestic voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to face him. Tall and dressed very much like the Warlocks she had seen about the Tower, the Hunter found it odd that he wore a white mask. She didn't like not being able to look someone in the eyes when speaking, especially someone as prominent as the Speaker.   
“There was a time when we were much more powerful...” the Speaker began, “But that was long ago.” he added turning his attention at Daithi. “Until it wakes and finds it's voice, I am the one that speaks for the Traveler.” gesturing to the railing of the sunken floor in the middle of the room he continued “You must have no end of questions, Guardian.”  
Following him, Daithi listened, her eyes still on the Traveler. He spoke briefly of the creation of the Ghost and Guardians. When she asked what had happened to the Traveler, the Speaker merely said he could tell her of the great battle some time ago, how the Traveler was disabled, of the Darkness. He hinted that there were many versions of what had happened , all used to frighten children who were now frightened without hearing these stories. He then turned back to the Hunter saying “The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time.”   
“It' armies surround us,” Ned chipped in. “The Fallen are just the beginning.”  
“What can be done?” Daithi asked, stone faced, still staring at the Traveler.   
“You must push back the Darkness. Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond...join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose...correctly.”   
At that the Speaker walked away, to begin up the stairs again.   
Daithi turned her eyes to Ned and he her. “I hope you did too.” she said softly.  
“I did..I'm sure of it.” Ned replied.   
Both were quiet as they made their way to the Hall of Guardians. The woman with the glowing ball was gone, as were the horned Titan and his frame. Aside from a few frames,Cayde alone stood at the great table, stooped over his maps.   
“Sorry to keep you waiting.” she said nearing him.   
“Ah it's fine, I have a near full charge!” the Vanguard said, then seeing her face, added “Exo humor, we don't charge...Light and all that anyway...you don't look so- bubbly. Tummy still hurting?”  
Wide eyed Daithi mumbled.   
“It's ok. One thing you have to remember, things get around in the Tower. Second, there's a place in the city makes THE best Chicago style pizza. Twinkle here will send your Ghost the location. If I could eat...” chuckling Cayde shook his hooded head. “Go have a slice or four for me.”  
“Thank you, Cayde and I will.” she smiled.  
“Ah, there we go!” he winked. “Now there's your light level,” again Twinkle made a engram appear and the Exo handed it over to Daithi. “I'm glad to see you made it back, most don't so you make sure you do, ok?”  
“Yes, s...” the girl began but caught herself, “I will.”  
“Uuhhh?” the Exo said leaning his head down towards her.  
“I will, Cayde.” she giggled.   
“You mean 'I promise Cayde.'” he said.  
“I promise, Cayde.” Daithi said rosy cheeked.   
Cayde stood up straight and took hold of a data pad on the table. “Now, I'm supposed to give you another mission and some other things, but I want you to get some rest. There'll be plenty of time to run around like a chicken without a head later.” and with that he tossed the datapad over his shoulder where it shattered. “It's ok, it's Zavala's.” he added clasping his hands in front of him. “Now get.”

Once back in the apartment, Daithi continued to giggle.   
“He's like that with everyone, though, right?” she asked having left a trail of armor to her bed and slipped under the covers.   
“Exos are fully functional.” Ned answered settling on her night stand.  
“Ned!” she squeaked covering her face with her blanket and giggling. Popping her head out again, she seemed at once tired. “I wish we had a window. I'd love to see the stars. I used to do that...before...”  
The Ghost watched her fall asleep. Sleep was something foreign to them. The only requirement Ghost had was Light from the Traveler. After watching her for a time, he brought up the directions to the pizza place from Twinkle, Cayde's Ghost. All Ghost knew of each other, but he had met Twinkle before he had found Cayde. Twinkle had been one of the first Ghost to successfully find a Guardian after the Collapse. Cayde had always wanted to know what was going on in the world beyond wherever he found himself and Ned happened to had traveled a lot before finding Daithi. Added with the directions, was a message from Twinkle.   
“How is it? What did she name you?”   
“She let me decide, I chose Ned.” he replied.  
“Everything ok?” Twinkle asked in return to his quiet tone. He knew Ned had searched the whole of Earth to find Daithi, and now his friend seemed deflated.  
Turning his eye back to the sleeping Daithi, Ned asked “I wonder if I did the right thing. For one, she asks a lot of questions, the first day before we went to find the warp drive, I thought she was going to bail. I don't think she trusts the Traveler or Speaker. She tired to ask the Fallen for the warp drive.”   
“So she's not a bloodthirsty killer out to rack up kills and reputation, those aren’t the ones we need now. You said she let you decide your name? Some don't care, they just call us Ghost.”  
“True. I guess I expected...”  
“The stereotype Guardian we were all sent out to find?” Twinkle asked cutting him off.   
“Yeah.”  
“She's done more than most twice her light...”  
“What if I am not good enough?” Ned cut in. “I spent so much time wanting a Guardian I don't think I ever realized how much responsibility it took to actually have one.”  
“Ned, the both of you are weird, you're both aware of how epic a task you have before you. You are ready and so is she. You were made to find her.”  
Ned was quiet but Twinkle came back a few moments later. “If you need anymore convincing, Cayde thinks highly of you and sees a lot in her.”  
“Is that why he's so nice to her?” Ned asked.  
Twinkle laughed, “Yes and no. She has the makings of a great Guardian, but Cayde is smitten I think.”

 

“That was fun!” Daithi exclaimed plopping into the pilot seat of the newly named Kittiehawk. She pulled off her helm and shook out her long black hair with a huge smile. “Those Servitors are like demi-gods to the Fallen?” she asked.   
“They have many different roles, they are able to make the Ether the Fallen live off of, serve as communication relays, links to the Fallen's past and as you found out, pretty deadly.” Ned replied showing her the proper sequence to take them to the Tower.   
“Kinda like their Ghost,uh?” she smiled.   
Ned wasn't sure how she could be smiling, she had died from a Servitor during their mission. “In a way, but I'd properly be a lot more efficient if I had a weapon.”  
“I think you're pretty awesome just how you are Ned.” the Hunter chimed. “Hey look! Seems we have to see Zavala anyway, so skipping the check in this morning wasn't that bad.” She entered the coordinates for the Tower and off they went. “Are you ok?” she asked the Ghost.   
“I should have warned you about the Servitors before we landed, you could have had your rocket launcher ready instead of having to load it there which caused you to take all that damage...”  
“It was pretty cool being revived though! You did it pretty fast too. Thanks for that!”  
But Ned still remained quiet.   
Once at the Tower, Daithi encrypted the two engrams she had found and headed into the Hall of Guardians. The Titan Vanguard was pleased to hear of her success and asked her to Patrol the Cosmodome to get to better lay of the area and her enemies. He also told her to see Lord Shaxx, the huge Titan just outside the Hall to sign up for the Crucible and then speak to Xander 99-40 to take on some Bounties. As she began to head out of the Hall, the stoic faced Warlock Vanguard called to her.  
Tall and beautiful, she gave off the sense of power and depth. Despite her bright purple ornate robes, Daithi could tell that Ikora Rey could bring the heaviest foe easily to its knees. She had the commanding presence of Zavala and the natural ease of Cayde but more. There were secrets in her intense gaze, and knowledge the Hunter hoped to someday find herself.   
“Once, the Warmind network stretched across the solar system, linked together by powerful communication arrays. Dead Orbit sent out scouts some time ago to investigate the arrays. They never returned. I want to know what happened to them, and what the mind of Rasputin may hold.”  
“I think we should decline the Crucible for now. Let's focus on the real fight.” Ned whispered to Daithi as they left Ikora. Thinking over the full plate she already found herself with, the Hunter nodded.

The word Patrol seemed like it was going to be boring yet she found herself loving it!  
There was a independence she loved about the Patrols she relished in. She could not only take her time, deciding what Patrol beacons she wanted to run, and explore the environment. She found two small caves, a few loot caches and more spinmetal while she finished missions for the Vanguard and Cryptarch.  
“It's kinda beautiful in a sad way.” she said standing on a small mound in the Mothyard, gazing at the vista beyond. The tails of old planes lined the horizon and abandoned colony ships stood out boldly like the ruined pillars of a forgotten of civilization. Clouds swept over the snow laced mountains. “Those colony ships once carried dreamers and hope, now they remind us of we still can be again... maybe someday.” she added looking at the Ghost who hovered over her hooded shoulder.  
He hovered there silent.   
“You're not in the moment, Ned!” she muttered.   
“Sorry. There's been recent activity in the Divide. That's we’re we're headed to next.”  
Sighing, Daithi summonsed her Sparrow and started on her way to track a Servitor for Ikora.   
“This place.” the Hunter said reloading as she stood before the massive hole in the wall Big Baddie had crawled out of. She had just achieved her new Light level and felt recharged.   
“The location of the computer Master Raul needs is back where you fought that large group of Fallen the first day.” the Ghost merely replied.  
Nodding, Daithi made her way back to the Divide.   
“This place is a lot busier then that day.” she noted sniping a group of Vandals before stepping out to the sun. She had made her way half way through the Divide when the sky darkened and she felt a cold chill seep to her bones.   
“The Taken!” Ned said nervously. “We should just run for the Breach.” Ned said nervously.  
Daithi looked at him ready to say something. She was beginning to get annoyed with him and now he suggested they turn tail and run from a fight.But before she could say or do anything, the air got sucked into this whirling black sphere that appeared. With a roar it collapsed on itself and in it's place stood there bony, shivering, faded beings that moved from one place to another in the blink of an eye. For a moment, the Hunter stood there mesmerized by them, her brain working to somehow explain their existence and nature. She soon realized how stupid she had been. The Taken Thralls glowing claws dug deep in her, freezing her soul, draining her Light. She screamed in pain and surprise, swiping at it with her knife. It too screamed and disappeared, but two more were on her. Panicking, she slashed at them, feeling frozen to the spot in horror that she could not explain.   
“Move!” Ned barked at her.   
Mercifully, she was not alone. Two other Guardians had been milling about and were now gaining the attention of the Taken. Maybe one had seen she was near death because the Titan blasted the Taken Vandal that was centered on the Hunter with his scout rifle and it vanished. Daithi had little time to breathe in relief, she found a Fallen Vandal still very much alive and wanting to kill her. After the living Vandal, she killed two Taken Thralls and was turning on the third when it disappeared on it's own.   
“This isn't good!” Ned said.  
Before even the sound of his last word could fade, the sensors in her helm began going crazy. The ground under her feet shook and she felt the overwhelming desire to run away. Run she did, into the cover of a former loading bay where two rusting trucks stood in the launch. The sky ripped apart, dropping on the ground between her and a ancient tank a huge Taken. It roared, unleashing torrents of fire as more Taken appeared around it’s feet. The Hunter switched to her rocket launcher, unleashing two rockets at the huge baddie before leaping over a short wall to better cover while it was stunned. All too aware of how pathetic her weapons were against the huge thing, Daithi tried to support the other Guardians as best she could, focusing on the much easier to kill Taken at its feet. When the huge Taken was finally defeated, Daithi felt her Light grow and took a deep breath before sprinting off to complete her mission. Before she ducked away into the entrance to the Breach, she looked behind her at the Titan who was collecting engrams and ammo and waved. Pausing, the Titan waved back.   
“I don't like the Taken.” Daithi said slumping in the pilot seat. “I felt completely overwhelmed. Even though I knew enough after we went over them this morning, I felt like I shouldn't face them.”  
The Ghost said nothing and both remained silent the remainder of the trip to their next mission.

“Rasputin!” Ned exclaimed as he buzzed over the controls of the last array.   
Coming over to him after gathering ammo Daithi smiled more at he awestruck voice of her Ghost than the news. “The Warmind from before the collapse.” she asked.   
“Yes. The greatest of the Warminds. There's rumors that it was Rasputin's doing that stopped the Traveler from leaving.”  
“Really?” she asked watching the monitors on the console.   
“We should get back to the Tower, Ikora is eager to see us. I think the whole Vanguard will be interested in what we found. This is huge!”

 

'Good job, just good job!” he muttered as they left the Hall.   
“And keep it to ourselves.” Daithi added heading for Master Raul.   
Once they were in the apartment, he continued. “But a Warmind! No briefing or anything, like it doesn't matter. It should matter!”  
“He could have a lot of answers...” the Hunter began popping the fastener of her chest armor but Ned quickly whirled in front of her, as if to shield her. ”Someone's at the door.” he quipped. A tick later he added, “It's Cayde. Twinkle said he wants to know more about what we found.”  
Daithi hurriedly redid her fasteners and nodded for Ned to let them in.  
When the door slid open, she was surprised for a moment to see no one stood there at first, but the faint humming noise her ears had gotten to know over the few days made her laugh. “So cloak and dagger?” she said after the door had slid closed and the Vanguard appeared crouched just inside it.   
“Wowa! Haven't done that in too long!” he laughed extending to his full height with a grunt.   
“Darn, and I just put away my oil can, sorry Tin Man.” Daithi said grabbing her helm from the couch and motioning him to sit.   
“'That is one of my favorite movies!” Cayde retorted plopping down, “Your Ghost found me an intact copy in Brazil a few centuries ago.”   
“I have a name now, I'm Ned.” Ned said proudly his shell whirling as did Twinkles.   
“Nice to meet you again, Ned.” chuckled the Exo. “It's been a busy few days for you two.”   
Daithi grumbled sitting on the recliner. “The first time I see Taken and we get a Champion. No way in hell I can fight it. Was almost killed by a Taken and Fallen Vandal but thankfully there was a nice titan that saved my behind.”  
“Yeah... they pop up every now and then.” he said stiffly clasping his hands, “We've lost too many budding Guardians to those... things. I'm sorry you went through that, you weren't prepared but you made it. If you happen to remember that Titan's name, let me know. Sadly, there aren't many Guardians left that would stick their head out for another Guardian, least for a Kinderguardian.”   
“A wha?”   
Chuckling Cayde shook his head, “Just what baby Guardians are called. You may be a Kinderguardian, but you've whooped some Darkness and now you've met Rasputin.”   
“Wouldn't call it as much meeting as I helped him rid some bugs.” Daithi shrugged.  
“Today in the Hall, Ikora didn't make much of it, but even being able to confirm that he exists, and is operational!” here Cayde gets up from the couch and begins pacing. Twinkle remains settled on the ottoman watching him as Daithi and Ned do. “I was alive before the collapse, I was alive along before the collapse but that's not important right now. I used to scour the Cosmodome for anything I could find on him. Led me to pretty interesting discoveries too! Not to mention all over the Earth and parts of the Moon.” He sighed wishfully, continuing “Since becoming Hunter Vanguard, I've tried to gather more intel on him, I've tried to convince Zavala that since the Darkness is growing stronger, we should try to reach out to him again.”  
“Why isn't he responsive? Has he not been able to or willing?” the girl asked.  
“Unwilling. The previous Vanguard sent out a team to talk to him, years ago but he killed them. Pretty macabre too. Rasputin doesn't play around. Boy, I was so lucky. Maybe he likes Exo’s, you know an AI bound.” he added with a laugh. “Ned, what did Rasputin say, exactly?”  
Rising from the armrest of Daithi's chair, the Ghost hovered in mid air and began projecting the end of their mission like it was a movie  
“Oh my gwad, that's how I look from behind!” Daithi squeaked. “Ned how could you let me out like that!” as distracted as she was, the girl missed Cayde say quietly “Thank you!” to her Ghost.  
“He doesn't seem to be saying much besides general commands.” Twinkle cut in. “He either thinks he's still in charge or stuck in the past.”  
“Sorry it's not more of a help.” Daithi said after they had watched the mission end a few more times and talked over any details they remembered.”  
“Despite what it looked like earlier, what you did today was a huge help. Not only did you wake what hopefully will be a major ally but you showed Rasputin we haven’t forgotten him. We can fight for the same case and all that.”  
Looking down at her bare feet, Daithi shook her head, “I'm stilling having trouble grasping what that cause is. I mean, I know it's to save us from the Darkness but it just seems like it should be more than just killing Fallen and waiting for some bloated ball in the sky to wake up. There's something about the Traveler I don't like and the more I learn about it the less I like.”   
“You're not the only one. And in the imminent future, things are going to get a lot more grim and bloody. I'm not just saying that as a Vanguard, but because I've been around way too long to be blind. Just remember, when you set out for answers, you might end up coming back with more questions. Just don't go giving up on me yet, things seem to be coming together around you two and I'd really appreciate you both out on the field.” Rising to his feet, the Exo added, “You're set to head out to the Moon tomorrow. I haven't been there in some time. The Fallen there are more crafty and wild than the ones here, keep your eyes up, Guardian. And get yourself back here in one piece!”   
Before he headed open the door she laughed, “No stealth and mystery this time?”   
“So you liked that, uh?” he with a smile laced voice.   
“Well, a tin man once told me gossip travels fast around here, one of those snarky Warlocks happen to catch you slinking out of my apartment this time of night, that buzz might never die.” the girl shot back.   
Reacting to an imaginary shot to the heart, Cayde clutched his chest. “Me blushes, M'lady!!” then knelt as she giggled and a moment later, the Exo was invisible. “Like I could be so lucky.” he muttered a step outside the door. 

“I know I used to like looking at the stars at night. I don't remember how or why but I know.” Daithi said standing at the transmat site on the moon. “Seems surreal and creepy now.” she added looking around. Turning to her left, she gasped. There was Earth, spinning, aglow peaceful with a backdrop of twinkling stars and a nebula while a shooting star or satellite would streak across the view.   
'There's Austria.” she said hushed. “And Africa. I always wanted to visit Egypt” she went on taking a step closer to the revolving blue marble. “I wanted to do so many things and go so many places...I thought I had enough time...”  
“Daithi?” Ned called gently after a few moments.  
Looking at him, the Hunter seemed to wake up. “Right, sorry. I... think I remember...something...I can't make sense of it. Let's go.” And with a heavy sigh she started off up the slight sloop in the moon's surface towards the settlement.

The Exo was right about the Fallen, they were tricky and she died when a Dreg on a Pike blew up her Sparrow.   
“Everything working right?” The Ghost asked after he revived her.   
“Oh yeah.” she replied with a snarl. Switching out her auto rifle for a sniper she ran forward, leaping onto a nearby building. A deep, crack ran out and the head of the dreg hovering near the wreckage of her sparrow exploded. The other Dreg tried to hurry and zoom away, but the Pikes were sluggish and a second later, it's head too exploded. She moved, her rifle still raised, now the predator stalking her prey. Small and agile, she moved quickly towards the trail leading the the Anchor of Light. More heads popped, she noticed a Vandal and Shank on the taking cover at the edge of the cliff firing at them. Reloading Daithi took aim, “There you are!” The Fallen may had been more bolder on the Moon, but they had triggered something in Daithi that made Ned think maybe he hadn't revived her correctly.   
Even the thunderous surge of golden energy that overtook her, charging her completely didn't cause the Hunter to lose focus. She merely sniped another set of Dregs and mounted one of their Pikes, pulling the Fallen's body off of the thing and disregarding it on the ground. As slow as the Pikes were, their explosives were deadly and Daithi quickly learned the prefect aim to take out the Fallen that desperately tired the scramble out of her sight. In the end, all that remained was on stupid Captain, too stubborn or arrogant to run.   
Abandoning the Pike that had been damaged by the Captains Shrapnel Launcher, the Hunter took her Sniper and stood her ground. The shoots cracked through the air and the Fallen roared it's head wheeling back from the force. “You dirty slut, you like in the face don't you?” Daithi said letting out another three shoots. The Captain dodged behind a pile of crates but the Hunter was relentless. She crept around the corner her rifle still raised two more cracks and the Captain fell.   
“Why can’t Sparrows have weapons?” she asked mounting another Pike.

“One of those Strikes you told me about.” Daithi said looking over the list of missions from the Vanguard on her datapad. “And you said I can't do these on my own?”  
“You really don't like people do you?” the Ghost replied.  
“No.” Daithi snorted. “Fine, let’s do this. Laying in coordinates now.” 

“Uummm, you don't look that... bubbly.” Cayde said regarding Daithi as she came up to the Vanguard leader.  
Her eyes as black as night and her pretty face as cold as a stone, Daithi undid the clasp of her cloak and laid it on the table over Cayde's maps then grabbed Ned out of the air and set him atop her cloak. “I quit.” she said then turned on heel and walked away.  
The three Vanguard and their Ghost looked at each other wordless for a moment, before each grabbed the nearest data pad.   
“In all respect, I'll save you the trouble.” Ned said coldly projecting an image in the middle of the table.   
It began with Daithi, another Hunter and a high ranking Warlock spawning in the Rocketyard. She was equipping her special ammo when she suddenly found herself dead. When she revived, she found the other Hunter had died too. Before she could revive him, she heard the engine of a Sparrow reeve and the Warlock came speeding at her. The girl threw herself to the side, dodging the Warlock but the other newly spawned Hunter wasn't that lucky.   
“What the fuck is your problem?!” she called out to the Warlock.  
“Come on, you Huntards are fast right?” he laughed stopping. “Don't get your widdle blanket in a twist, bitch.” he added before zooming off.  
“Is it usually like this in strikes?” Daithi asked the other Hunter having revived him.  
“You gotta be freaking kidding me, a noob and a Warpunk. Dude, I'm outta here. Get gwod, Kinderguardian and try not to wet your diaper at the Walker.” he sneered before disappearing.   
“Wow.” she said to Ned. She stood there for a moment when her Ghost spoke “That 'Warlock' is coming back this way on his sparrow.” With a deep sigh, Daithi told Ned to take them to orbit.  
The next time she spawned, it was with a Titan with five more levels more of Light than her. She looked at Daithi and without a word, summoned her Sparrow and zipped across the raging battle between the Hive and Fallen. “Well, hi to you too.” Daithi snorted climbing on her own Sparrow.   
Through most of the Strike, the Titan said nothing until the Hunter died from a stealth Vandal in the Refinery.   
“You have no business being in on this strike, little girl.” the Titan said walking up to Ned and loading her pulse rifle then walking away.   
The image skipped forward to the start of the walker confrontation. Daithi was shooting at the Walker's legs from a small building to the Walkers left while the Titan was across the small courtyard from her laying waste to the Fallen when a Guardian who had joined late finally caught up with them. On a flashy Sparrow that left a bright purple trail, he zipped up to where the Hunter was and jumped off.   
“Aawww if it isn't my old Hurtard friend!” he laughed.   
Daithi said nothing, continuing to focus on the Walker.   
The Warlock continued laughing, “Hey! Hey, is your diaper wet? Do I need to check it?”   
But the Hunter ignored him.   
“I'm talking to you, bitch! Can't you hear? I'm talking to you!” growing more angry as she ignored him the Warlock grabbed his Rocket Launcher. “Listen to me! Respect your fucking elders!”   
“Why don't you try focusing on the enemy?” the Titan said across the coms. She had turned her attention to the Walker too.  
“I'll get to your cunt soon, baby, don't worry.” the Warlock laughed, then turned to Daithi. “You Huntards are a fucking joke, from that rusty piece of shit Exo to you, you little bitch. You gotta learn a lesson.”   
Still ignoring him, the Hunter didn't see him aim at the wall behind her. But Ned noticed and the data stream at the bottom of the image showed that he had commenced return to orbit but wasn't fast enough. The rocket exploded right behind Daithi, sending her flying across room and into the wall opposite killing her.   
“Why must I get matched with lower life like you both?” the Titan growled interacting with her Ghost. “Told you you don't belong here.” were her last words.   
Laughing, the Warlock put away his Rocket Launcher and walked over to where Ned floated. “Let me show you what you Hunters are good for.” and with that, he undid his pants and peed on Daithi's body and Ned. “She's right. You should just give up. Good luck finishing this Strike now.” he added before disappearing.   
“I can't believe that just happened. I'll take us to orbit...”  
“No.” the hunter cut in.   
When Ned revived her, Daithi took a deep breath and returned to shooting out the walker's legs. She died twice before the Walker fell, and three more times facing the Servitor.   
When she finally killed Sepiks Prime, the Hunter stood there frozen for a moment in the middle of the debris.   
“Take us to orbit, Ned.” she said quietly.  
“One of you better get hold of that Warlock before I do.” Cayde said in a dangerously quiet voice grabbing Ned and walked away from the table.

 

Daithi's small figure made it difficult for Cayde to spot her among the crowds swirling at the foot of the Tower. He deployed both Ghosts to search the masses from above, and it was Twinkle who spied her in the direction Cayde had guessed she would go. “She's almost to the transport hub.” his Ghost said.   
“I know a shortcut!” he replied heading across the boulevard. If there was one perk to being a Guardian that Cayde liked, it was the residents of the City's reverence for the saviors of their homes and lives. As he hurried along alleys and side streets, people made room for him,they got the hell out of his way. children in awe of the shiny blue Exo Hunter dashing among them, those that recognized the insignia of the Vanguard stopped and saluted.   
With his cloak trailing out behind him, Cayde felt very much like the morose hero of his childhood comic books, swinging high above the rooftops, the flash of his dark cape striking fear in evil doers.   
“You're enjoying this, aren't ya?” Twinkle said.  
“Almost!” Cayde replied.  
A few moments later, the Exo slowed his dash to a walk and came to a set of red double doors. Bells tied to the plane of glass in the door chimed as he walked into the clean, people spotted room.   
“Long time no see.” said the older Awoken man behind the counter, folding his hands over his round belly.  
“Too long, Sal.” the Exo replied with a nod. “Last time I saw ya, you had hair.”   
Sal's thunderous laugh almost made the room shake. “What you be having today, old friend?”   
“Er...Ned?” Cayde asked turning to the Ghost.   
“Small pepperoni with extra cheese, please and a Coke.” Ned replied.  
“Things sure changed since I was up there.” Sal said bemused.   
“It's for this lost light that's due in in about ten minutes. Pretty, small and curvy.” Cayde said reaching into his pocket.  
“Hey! What you take me for, uh? If you're chasing after her and she's lost, this light doesn't have to pay at Sal's!” the Awoken said.   
“Thank you, sir.” Ned said quietly.

“What's going to happen to that Warlock?” Ned asked when they had taken a booth.   
“Zavala has a special kind of way to deal with them. Their stripped of everything, glimmer, light, their names are erased from any reward or list, then they're given a pellet gun and dropped off in either France or Tokyo. They are also marked, so no Ghost will ever revive them.”   
“This guy deserves a lot more.” Ned added.   
“Already in motion.” Twinkle replied. “His name and what he did has been sent to every Hunter out there.”  
“Hunters take care of their own.” the Exo said.   
When Daithi entered the pizzeria, she walked up to the counter with a newspaper tucked under her arm. As she began to order, Sal raised a beefy hand and pointed at their booth.   
“Your pizza will be out in a minute,sweetheart.”   
Sliding onto the bench seat across from Cayde, Daithi looked tired and sad eyed, she set the paper down beside her and looked at the Exo. Sal himself personally came and set the pizza and a bottle of Coke in front of the girl.   
“What ever happened , sweetheart, this pile of junk here will make everything right. I served with him ages ago before he was a rust bucket. Ran missions and were some of the first Guardians to survive the Hive. He'll set everything right. That's the kind of stand up Exo he's always been.” Winking at Daithi he left.   
“Eat first. Talk after!” Cayde grunted pulling two pieces onto his plate.  
After they ate, they thanked Sal and the Exo led them out of the pizzeria through a maze of streets and boulevards, the crowds grew thinner as they moved. It became like a ghost town. The condition of the buildings changed from flourishing shops and newly built apartments to shuttered and abandoned homes and storefronts, ending in a tarp and makeshift tent city filled with the scent of decay and despair. Even here among the homeless and cast outs of the great City, people regarded Cayde respectfully. The slums backed up against the Wall . To Daithi, it looked rather haphazardly made and ready to buckle in on the poorest of the City. The Exo came to a makeshift stairs that angled up along for a few miles to the top of the Wall. The air at the top was sharp and cold, whipping the loose strands of Daithi's hair around her face.   
“This is the Wall,” Cayde began draping his cloak over her shoulders. “isn't much is it? Over the centuries, it's been broken, defended and patched. People down there, they almost worship it, people on the other side, they dream of it. The truth is though, it doesn't mean a god damn thing. It could be completely redone, militarized and hardened, hell, it could crumble beneath our feet this very second, and it wouldn't matter.” turning to Daithi from staring out over the wild horizon, the Exo shook his head. “This wall stands because of us, Daithi. We are the wall. Every sacrifice and bullet, we are supposed to be this wall. Humans, Exos and Awoken down there in that city, their the reason we're here. It's not for the Traveler or Dead Orbit or the Vanguard, it's for the people huddled up every night praying this wall holds. For the kids out there in the wild, trying to survive on their own, having seen more death and struggle than we'll ever know and dreaming of making it here. Because this wall could crack and a legion of Fallen could come pouring in. They have before and they can again. But just as before and just like it will be, the Guardians will answer. We'll die and hurt and defend. We'll fight and after every last mother fucker is dead, we'll rebuild. I know at times it seems pointless. What happened to you,” here Cayde's voice broke. “Sometimes Guardians are born just plain stupid or bad. Sometimes they grow numb or get their heads stuck so far up their asses they believe their own hype. The Darkness isn’t only out there, it can seep into a person's heart, change them. Make us forget why we’re here and what really matters. For a while, the Vanguard, we've noticed that the newer Guardians are vain and so full of shit, more interested in the Glimmer and rewards than the real reason we're here. There's Guardians who've spent more time jacking off Shaxx and Saladin then doing the job they were born to do. You're one of the rare old soul Guardians Daithi. The minute you walked into the Hall of Guardians, we could sense it. I really think the Darkness can too. It can sense it, and it’s going to try to do everything it can to make you stop and give up or worse, claim you. When it comes down to it, they need you,” he added gesturing to the City. “The Vanguard, we need you and I need you. When I look around at what we're trying to protect and the Guardians we got now, well, if I had a heart it'd be in crumbles. I'm not saying to forget or get over what happened. And I'm not saying it's fair that all of us were raised from the dead to fight some sleeping dip shits war, I'm just saying, we need you.”  
Daithi stared out at the fading sun. “You have a heart Tin man, the only one left beating in the fucking Tower.” she turned to the Exo, her face framed by the folds of the hood of his cloak.   
“Let's try for two for a little bit, yeah?” he asked.  
“I don't have a heart, I have a will. Damn stubborn will that won't be broken. Between that and your speech there...”  
“Yep, surprised even myself with that one. You got all of that right?” the Exo asked his Ghost.  
“Already transcribing it.” Twinkle nodded.  
“Might have come up with the Vanguards new recruitment lecture.” Cayde sighed standing proudly, sticking his thumbs in his belt, looking into the sky and nodding. “Would be so much more dramatic if I still had long blond hair to blow in the air right now.” he added.   
“Blonde uh? That explains a few things.” Daithi smirked starting off to the stairs.   
“Wait! Wait!” he lifted one leg like if it was on a rock and straighten his back. “Think I could pull off the cover the the recruitment booklet?”   
Daithi merely laughed. Twinkle though, captured the moment with an excess of flashes. 

Daithi stared up at the ever twirling Earth for a moment then looked at Ned hovering at her shoulder. “The only damn thing I have to believe in.” she said quietly then looking down, she added, “Well, a that crazy Exo too.”  
“What playlist would you like today?” Ned asked as they rode over the lunar surface towards the Hellmouth.   
“Something with cellos.” she replied.


End file.
